


An Ocean’s Return

by trixyas



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyas/pseuds/trixyas
Summary: Lou had a child in Australia but gave her up for adoption. What happens when she returns and finds out her mother is a professional criminal with a group of seven other women?Lou x Deb.Angst with a happy ending.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	An Ocean’s Return

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on ao3. Please be nice I’m not the best at writing fics :)  
> Also I’m a slut for some angst with a happy ending so expect some sad chapters.

Chapter One

“Who even are Fleetwood Mac anyway?” Constance asked as she held up a record, turning to face the seven other women in the room. Lou was the first to gasp, followed by Debbie who smirked at her partner’s reaction. Each of the women in the loft exploded at Constance, voicing their opinion on the classic rock band and judging her for her ignorance at knowing great music as Lou explained it.

“I can’t believe you just asked that,” Tammy shook her head in disbelief as she sat on the couch between Daphne and Rose, who agreed with her.

“If I’m honest, I don’t know who they is either,” Nineball admitted as she stared down at her laptop, wincing as another groan came from Lou’s mouth across the room.

“You are both too young to be my friends,” Lou held her hands out, pointing a finger to both Nineball and Constance.

“Who said we were friends anyway, Dad.” Constance bantered back, sticking her tongue out at Lou. It had become a running joke within the group to call Lou their Dad and Debbie their Mom. Almost a year after they carried out one of the most successful heists in history, the women continued to meet regularly. It wasn’t often all of them were in New York at the same time, but when they were they made an effort to all meet at Lou’s loft, which they guessed was now Debbie’s too.

Hours later, the doorbell to the loft rang loudly. Debbie and Lou turned to each other, both shocked and surprised at who it could be. Most of their close friends were already in the room with them and no one had ordered pizza or thai food like they usually did.

“It’s some girl. Just checked your security cameras,” Nineball informed Lou as she walked to the door. Her fingers flew over the keyboard of her laptop as she zoomed in on the cameras, where Tammy and Constance watched the screen from beside her.

“Hi, how can I help?” Lou asked after she opened the door, taking a minute to gather as much information about the girl in front of her. First Lou noticed her long blonde hair, slightly curled and framing her thin face. She wore a ripped pair of jeans that stopped just before her large Doc Martens boots and a large grey sweatshirt and thin rain jacket on top, as well as a woollen beanie on her head, most likely to keep warm in the cold New York weather. Her eyes were a piercing ocean blue, appearing nervous as she glanced at Lou. What confused Lou the most was how thin and sick she looked with a slight yellow tinge to her skin. Was she homeless? The duffel bag she held in her right hand made Lou pretty confident she was.

“Is there a...” The girl trailed off in her sentence, glancing down at a piece of paper in her left hand. Lou’s eyes widened as she recognised the obvious Australian accent to the girl’s voice, very similar to her own. “Is there a Louann Miller here?” The girl repeated. At this Debbie approached from behind, curious as to how this girl at the door knew Lou and was ready to back her up if she needed any help. The other women in the loft glanced at each other, listening in to the conversation.

“Yeah, I just go by Lou though,” the girl’s eyes widened at Lou’s confession, somehow becoming more nervous.

“Right,” she nodded.

“What’s this about?” Lou asked, placing her hand on her hip to look more firm.

“I’m not really sure how to say this... I think I’m your daughter.”

At this confession, the whole loft erupted into chaos. The women gathered in the front room gasped, with Tammy and Amita standing in shock. Their expressions all showed confusion as they were completely unaware that Lou had even considered having children, never mind having a fully grown adult child. Constance stared at the zoomed in live feed of the girl on Nineball’s laptop, guessing the stranger was perhaps around her age, maybe even younger. She wasn’t entirely sure of Lou’s exact age, but she guessed around 40, meaning Lou must have given birth to her when she was only around 20 herself. 

As moments passed, Lou was in complete shock. She hadn’t moved a muscle, just continuing to stare at the girl in front of her. The girl glanced everywhere around the room, trying to avoid Lou’s eyes and the fact that everyone was watching her. When it was obvious to Debbie that Lou still wasn’t going to move from her position, she decided to take control. Debbie’s large heels were the only sound in the room as she strutted the rest of the way to the door, placing her hand on Lou’s shoulder. The touch finally brought Lou out of her trance as she turned to look at her partner, her eyes begging for help on what to do.

“What’s your name?” Debbie asked, turning to the girl.  
Her position gave her a better chance to fully look at the stranger in front of her and she could see the resemblance she had to her partner already. They had the same colour of blonde hair and blue eyes, high cheekbones and sharp jawline. Debbie felt like she was looking at her partner on the day they met 20 years ago.

“Jessica Miller,” the girl answered, giving Debbie the confirmation she needed. When Debbie and Lou had first met in a club in New York two decades before as they both made moves on stealing from easy marks, Lou had told her of her struggles. Debbie had known the name Lou had given her child before she gave her up for adoption and left for the states.

“You should come in, take a seat,” Debbie offered, stepping aside and pulling Lou along with her to give Jessica enough space to come inside.

“Sure, thanks,” Jessica answered, moving inside to place her bag by the door. She followed as Debbie and Lou walked to the couches, Lou still completely silent as her thoughts went wild. She had never imagined this day would ever actually become a reality.

“These are our friends. There’s so many of them but that’s Tammy, Constance, Rose, Daphne, Amita and Nineball,” Debbie explained as she pointed to each woman and they offered waves in return. Constance and Tammy moved from one of the couches, giving Jessica space to sit down.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m really sorry if I’m interrupting, I can come back at another time,” Jessica seemed nervous again, glancing at how quiet Lou was.

“No, don’t worry,” Debbie was quick to jump to her defence. “I’m sure you and Lou have a lot to talk about, right love?” She continued, nudging Lou with her elbow to try and bring her out of her shock.

“Yes,” Lou nodded, clearing her throat. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” She took a seat across from Jessica, pulling Debbie with her and holding on to her thigh for support.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” 

“We should clear out and give you guys a chance to talk,” Tammy encouraged the group of women, giving Constance a pointed look when she opened her mouth to protest. The women stood and gathered their belongings, following each other to the door.

“Thanks for coming, guys. I’ll call you all soon,” Debbie told them before they left and they all understood the meaning behind it. She meant she’d call them and explain what the fuck was going on.

With the women gone, it left only silence in the loft and nowhere to avoid the inevitable questions Lou would have to answer for her daughter. Debbie considered leaving the room, but she knew Lou would prefer her to be there and either way she couldn’t with the death grip she had on her leg.

“So,” Jessica broke the silence. “There’s a reason I flew to the states to meet you. I was wondering if I’m an only child.”

There was a pause as the two older women glanced at each other in confusion. Debbie and Lou had known each other for so long that they had a silent way of communicating with each other, which Jessica did not fail to miss. She watched as Debbie raised her eyebrows, widening her eyes at Lou. It felt like she was silenting asking what do you want to say?

“Oh,” Lou finally sighed after a minute. “Yes, you are.”

“Okay…” Jessica trailed off, but the women across from her could hear the disappointment in her voice. “Grandparents?” She asked next, looking hopeful again.

Lou shook her head. “My father was never around and my mum died just before I had you,” she revealed.

Jessica had a sad look on her face. As much as she wanted to hate the woman in front of her for abandoning her and putting her up for adoption, she couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She guessed she had been young when she had given birth, meaning she had lost her mum young too.

“And my dad?” Jessica continued with her questions, holding up the piece of paper she had read Lou’s name from. “He’s not listed on my birth certificate,” she explained, revealing what she was clinging on to. Panic immediately spread on Lou’s face as she stared at Jessica, her hands shaking. Debbie looked concerned, but placed a reassuring hand on Lou’s back, rubbing to relax her.

“Crikey,” Lou mumbled under her breath. “For that conversation I think I’m gonna need a drink,” she explained as she walked over to the kitchen. “You guys want anything?” She called as she took a glass out of a nearby cupboard, pouring straight vodka into it.

“Wine, please,” Debbie spoke, smiling at Jessica to reassure her. 

“Jessica?” Lou asked as the girl failed to answer her earlier question. She paused as she poured her partner’s wine into a glass, realizing it was the first time she had ever said her child’s name out loud in probably 15 years. The last time she had told anyone about it had been when she had brokedown and told Debbie the truth.

“Just a water, thank you.”

Lou came back to the couch moments later, holding three glasses in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. She gave Jessica and Debbie their drinks, then proceeded to drink her vodka in one take, pouring another.

“So your father…” Lou trailed off, wincing. Jessica had already guessed it must have not been a pleasant relationship between them from her reaction and her legs bounced in anticipation to hear the story. “I have no idea who he is,” she revealed, watching the disappointment on her daughter’s face. “I was walking home one night from the bar I worked at in Melbourne. I had just moved to the city a couple of months before when I finally turned 18. He came out of nowhere,” Lou’s voice broke on the last sentence as she glanced away from the girl in front of her, staring at one of the walls to the side. “He held a knife up to my throat and raped me. I didn’t see his face or get a good look at him, I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on it being over.”

“Fuck,” Jessica cursed and Lou finally looked back at her, noticing the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No,” Lou shook her head. “You have a right to know and I’m sorry too. I’m sure this isn’t what you wanted to hear.”

“Yeah, no shit.” The young girl hung her head, looking down at the floor. Debbie watched both of them try to hold their tears in, hiding their emotions from both each other and herself. “So I guess I’m screwed,” Jessica whispered to herself after a minute.

“Why do you want to know about family anyway?” Lou asked, taking another sip of her vodka. This was what she had wanted to ask from the start, the reason why Jessica was here. When she had first appeared at the door, Lou had guessed she wanted to get to know the person who had given birth to her and was disappointed that she hadn’t revealed that since.

“Truthfully, I’m sick,” Jessica revealed. Debbie and Lou glanced at each other once again in shock. “I have liver disease and I was hoping that if I had a lot of family, then I could ask and finally find someone who could help me.” 

“Help with what?” Debbie asked Jessica as Lou stayed quiet, looking like she was in shock once again.

“I need a living donor. There’s a surgery my doctor in Melbourne said has a minimum risk. They take a part of the donor’s liver that will eventually regenerate and go back to normal and use it to fix mine,” she explained. “The only problem is that I need a blood relative that is an exact match for myself, which is when he suggested getting in contact with my birth family.”

“Do you have another family?” Lou interrupted as Jessica looked confused. “Were you ever adopted? How was your childhood?”

Jessica immediately glanced away from Lou and Debbie, her bright blue eyes instead bounced around the room, failing to focus on just one spot.

“No, I wasn’t,” she finally revealed, making Lou’s shoulders slump. The blonde woman across from her immediately felt guilty, after all she was the one that had given her up. “I was with a family for a while after you left until I was 2 and then pretty much from then until 18 I was in and out of different homes.”

“Shit,” Debbie whispered to herself, looking worried as she listened to Jessica. She knew her partner would blame herself for the terrible childhood this girl must have endured, being taken from home to home for most of her life.

“I’m so sorry,” Lou finally spoke after a minute of silence and Jessica noticed tears gather in the older woman’s eyes.

“Don’t worry,” she replied with a sad smile. “Listen, I should really go and check into my hotel. Thanks for talking with me,” Jessica stood, still holding the birth certificate in her hand.

“Are you sure? Do you need a ride to your hotel?” Lou continued with her various questions and her partner could tell she didn’t want the younger girl to leave. Both Debbie and Lou followed Jessica to the door as she gathered her large bag.

“No, thank you. I’ll just get an uber.”

“Could we meet again to talk a little more?” Lou asked, looking down at the younger girl with hopeful eyes.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Jessica smiled back and Lou felt butterflies in her stomach as she stared back at the girl. She couldn’t believe that she was the mother of the girl in front of her. They exchanged phones to put their details in each others contact list and the older woman simply saved her details under the name Lou. She guessed it would be too awkward to save in under Louann or mum.

“I’ll call you,” Lou promised, opening the door for Jessica.

“Sounds good. It was nice to meet you both,” Jessica glanced back at Debbie, who watched them say goodbye and waved to the younger girl.

“You too, bye Jessica.”

“It’s just Jess by the way,” the younger girl revealed, smiling as she turned and walked away from the loft. Lou and Debbie watched her from the door as disappeared down the mostly empty street.

“She has your eyes,” Debbie whispered quietly to her partner as she closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’s enjoyed! Lemme know if I should continue


End file.
